Another Gerita Shower Fic
by SlenderBatman
Summary: Italy wonders if Germany sings in the shower. Spoiler Alert! He doesn't. Gerita Oneshot, Rated M.


**AN/ Fail title is both fail and true. I don't own Hetalia, and all mistakes are my own. I'm really sorry but the POV switches more often than I don't even know. And I have an obsession with describing how strong Germany is?**

**Well, whatever. I hope you like it. Criticism is welcome.**

**Ps. This is my first Hetalia fic, so tell me how I'm doing with the characters.**

Steam curled out from the gaps in the door, and Italy pressed his ear against the solid wood. Scrunching his face, the young man concentrated hard on listening...

Nothing.

He flopped to the ground with a sigh.

"I guess Germany doesn't sing in the shower..." He lamented quietly to himself. It was a shame; Germany could have a beautiful voice if he didn't use it so much for yelling.

Italy shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around his tiny frame. It was so cold in Germany's house. The steam from the shower did little other than tease the young man as he pictured the wet, warm shower his friend was enjoying.

Germany must really like showers. He's been in there for a while now. I wonder when he'll come out and eat? I should make some pasta...

He was about to stand up when he heard a low groan curl out from the bathroom like the warm steam. Italy froze. Was Germany hurt? Earlier today the handsome man had saved him from England's wrath yet again. Had Germany somehow been injured?

"Doitsu!" Italy cried as he burst through the door. The strong young German yelped in quite an unmanly manner and drew the shower curtains about his lean form.

"Italy!" He raged "What the hell are you doing in my bathroom! Get out-get out get out get out!" A bar of soap nearly took out the Italian's eye. The redhead squeaked and flew forward to smother his face in the broad, wet chest.

"Germany! Are you okay? I was listening to see if you sang in the shower but instead I heard you groan! You're not hurt, are you? I told you surrendering was a good —"

"Italy!" Germany silenced him with a bellow. The small man peered up at the blushing blonde haired Nation.

"Yes, Germany?" He smiled. Germany was cute when he was mad.

"Italy. I need you to please release me and get out of the bathroom." Came the quiet, strained voice. The Italian screwed his face up in a pout but released his friend anyway. He stepped back and began to shrug off his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Germany protested weakly. The younger man laughed as he flung his garments across the bathroom.

"Germany's house is freezing! I want to be where it is warm, and besides; being with Germany is one of my favorite things!" Italy bounded forward towards the shower. He didn't get very far; Germany's hand shot out and pressed into his chest to prevent any further advancement.

The blush was creeping higher still on the German's face. Italy squirmed against the warm hand and he felt Germany tremble a little.

"Doitsuuuuuu..." He whined, trying to scoot around the oppressive hand. Germany shook his head firmly and gave him a gentle, half-hearted shove.

"I need you to leave, Italy..." The blond haired man tried once again. The little Italian merely ducked away from his outstretched hand and dove into the shower besides his friend.

"ITALY!" Germany shrieked. He spun around and slammed his forehead against the tiles in his embarrassment. Why, Italy... Why why why...

"Oooh, Germany! This shower is amazingly hot!" Germany could hear the smaller man dance in the steaming water behind him. "But why are you standing near the wall- come over and stand in the water!" A small hand pried at muscular arms, and Germany allowed himself to back up under the stream.

He remained facing away from the younger man, thankful for the billowing steam that gathered about the bathroom. Everything was foggy, and as he peered down at his, ahem, little problem, he could almost relax a little.

Speaking of, Germany noticed with extreme dismay the aching need that his problem presented him with. It didn't help all that the object of his desire was splashing water onto his back with the intention of making the stronger man play. While nude.

Together.

In the shower.

Oh fuck oh fuck ohfuckohfuck... Germany bit back a moan.

"Doitsu!" Italy whined. "Doitsu, come on, turn around!" Suddenly a pair of arms snuck around Germany's waist and a warm body pressed into his back. Germany's breath hitched and he cursed.

"Germany, is everything okay?" The Italian mumbled into the strong back. He could feel the Nation shudder a little. He squeezed a little tighter and planted a kiss between his beautiful shoulder blades, and a quiet moan escaped Germany's lips from above him.

"Is Germany not feeling well?" Italy mumbled into the broad expanse of beautiful pale skin. Germany tilted his head back and let out a heavy breath.

"Maybe if I hug him harder Germany will feel better!" Italy dropped his hands some to get better leverage and his fingers came in contact with something rather—

"AAH!" The second unmanly shriek of the day fell from Germany's lips and sent the red-haired Nation into a frenzy.

"Doitsu! Is this why you've been acting strange?" Italy cried, still buried in his back. Growling, Germany shook the smaller man off.

"It's not a big deal, Italy. I guess it'll just sort itself out after a while... Maybe if I turn the shower so the water's colder...?" Germany's blush was so red it looked like he'd smothered himself in Italy's pasta sauce. He was about to grab the handle when Italy's smaller hand caught his own.

"Italy..." He said miserably, "really, let me go..."

"No! You don't have to do that- besides, it's bad for you!" He said as he splashed in front of the handsome young man. The small Italian placed his hands on the German's shoulders and bumped the stuttering man back a few paces.

"I know- since Germany is always helping me, this time I can help him!" He cheered.

"No no no, really—" Germany attempted to push the Nation away, but before he could, Italy dropped to his knees with a small thump.

Germany sucked in a breath and held perfectly still. Was Italy really going to...?

A finger reached out and brushed across the very tip of Germany's erection. He screwed his eyes shut and his breath hitched. Below him, Italy hummed his appreciation.

"Wow. Germany is so big..." Italy slurred slightly as he gazed at the impressive length before him. "I wonder if it will all fit...?" He leaned in and caught Germany's head between his soft, pink lips and gave it a slow, wet kiss.

Germany growled and clawed at the smooth tiles. His resolve was withering faster than he could comprehend. The redhead kneeling below him continued to plant sloppy kisses across his length, peeking up every so often to catch the blond's eye as he bestowed a small lick to his tip.

"Mmm..." The soft sounds escaping from the Italian's throat had Germany writhing in his attempt to not grab that beautiful head and pound into that gorgeous mouth. Delectable lips wrapped around his head and sunk about halfway down Germany's throbbing erection, the taller man groaned and thread his long fingers through the soft red hair.

"Uhnnn..." Italy pulled off the sizable length with a wet pop and buried his face in Germany's groin. "D... Doitsuuu..." He whined as he peppered the Nation's heavy balls with kisses. "Doitsu, I-I want... Aah, I want you to..." He whined and squirmed against Germany's side and pumped the straining manhood a few times.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany's breathy voice soothed the frantic Nation, and he petted the soft hair as the Italian went down on him again. He groaned freely now and tugged at the hair. Italy moaned around his cock and he gasped a little as he bumped his hips shallowly into the warm cavern.

"Germany, I want you to do something..." Italy's breath was ragged as he pulled off the blond's cock. He fell back on his bottom, giving Germany a clear view of just how this was affecting him as well.

Germany's mouth ran dry as he saw Italy's erection. The smaller man was sitting flushed under the steady stream of water from the shower and staring up at him with positively lust-stained bedroom eyes. His knees were spread to offer him a clear view, and Germany swallowed hard when he noticed how hungry those eyes were when they rested on his own.

"Germanyyyy.." He whined, spreading his legs further apart. Germany sunk to his knees and watched as the Italian grasped his own length and pumped it a few times. His face twisted into an expression of intense pleasure, and when Germany's name fell from his lips on a soft, breathy gasp- he finally snapped.

A pair of strong hands flashed out and grabbed the Italian by the shoulders. Germany leaned back against the cold wall of the shower and dragged the smaller man onto his lap. Italy yelped a little at the sudden change in position, but soon sounds of pleasure were stumbling drunkenly out of his mouth.

Germany tangled a hand in that soft, wet red hair and crashed their lips together. Italy tasted like fresh tomatoes and pasta and wine and something so, so Italy, Germany was groaning into his mouth with abandon. His tongue swept out and traced the smaller Nation's teeth and tickled the roof of his mouth. Italy arched his back and moaned back into the kiss. He gasped into his mouth when Germany yanked his hair.

"Aah, ahh..." He had moved on from the delicious mouth for a brief moment in favor of giving the long, pale neck in front of him the attention it deserved. Italy was breathing heavily in his ear and mewling softly as Germany licked and sucked at the porcelain column. Italy's hips stuttered forward when kiss-bruised lips met the junction between collarbone and neck, and Germany rocked against the Italian's erection.

A pair of fingers wandered up to Italy's mouth. Germany bit at an ear lobe as Italy lapped the digits eagerly in. He made small sucking noises while coating the fingers in saliva, increasing his volume when he noticed Germany reacted to the treatment of his fingers by a third to the mix.

Impatient, Germany yanked his hand away from the Italian's mouth and brought the dripping fingers down to his entrance. Italy squeaked when he pressed the pad of his index finger flush with his hole and but his lip in pain as it slowly pressed in. He glanced up at Germany's face to see his eyes hooded with lust as he watched the smaller man writhe on his lap.

The water continued to splash on Italy's back, and this coupled with the slow thrusting Germany added to the lone finger soon had the Italian humming in appreciation. Germany seemed to take this as approval regarding the addition of a second finger, and another digit was forced into his entrance.

"Aah! Germany!" He yelped, tensing up as his eyes watered in pain. Germany jumped beneath him and withdrew his hand entirely.

"Italy! I'm sorry, are you okay?" He fussed, gathering the trembling man in his strong arms. He stroked his hair soothingly. He hadn't meant to hurt him. Inwardly, he slapped himself in the face repeatedly for not being more careful.

"Sì. I'm fine. I want to keep going." Italy said as he shakily nuzzled into the German's broad shoulders. Germany nodded and stood up, shutting the shower off.

"Come on, Italy." He said. He bent down and scooped up the endearing Nation and grabbed a fluffy towel. He slung it over the soaking wet man in his arms and paraded to his bedroom.

* * *

Ooh, it's warm in here... Italy noted. Germany deposited him carefully onto the bed and gave his body an appreciative glance before turning around to scour the nightstand. Italy ruffled his hair in the towel and tossed it down the end of the bed with a sigh. He leaned back lazily on his arms and stared at Germany.

He was quite handsome. There was something about the way he carried himself that made Italy trust him and crave his company. Germany was like a medicine that made him feel better. Italy was becoming addicted to him, and he never wanted to let him go.

"I've got some proper lube here..." Germany said as he turned to the smiling Italian. He looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before his face took on a predatory expression. Italy blushed and squirmed a little on the white sheets.

"Turn around." The blond haired Nation instructed. Italy found himself obeying without hesitation, instinctually bracing his hands against the bed and presenting his ass for the German's hungry gaze.

Large, slightly calloused hands reached forward and smoothed across the pale skin. Italy squeaked and blushed harder, gulping a little at the contact. He craned his neck around to try and catch the German's gaze, but suddenly all he could see was Germany's face pressing into his ass. When he felt that devilish tongue slip out and circle his entrance, Italy screamed.

"Gah! G-Germanyyy!" His arms grew weak and he fell heavily onto the pillows face first. Germany followed him and continued to lick furiously at his ass. He couldn't help pressing his hips back into that sinful tongue, and he felt Germany smirk against his cheeks. When the calloused hands spread him further apart and the irrationally delightful tongue delved further into him, Italy was lost to the wings of pleasure.

Soon the smaller Nation was a quivering heap under the German. He withdrew his tongue and placed a well-deserved kiss to the sweat-coated back beneath him, and soon his tongue was replaced by a glistening finger. Italy gasped when the cold digit pressed easily into him. The smaller man rocked back into his palm, and Germany ducked down to mouth at the junction between neck and ear. The small gasps and moans that escaped the Italian's mouth threw him into a frenzy, but this time when he lined up a second finger to his entrance, Germany waited for permission before sliding it in.

"Oooh, moreeee..." Italy whined. The German smiled evilly into the mass of red hair as he thrust his fingers in and out of the tight ass. The smaller man seemed to be taking them well, so it was with great pleasure that Germany began to lightly scissor the Italian as he worked him open.

"Relax..." He soothed into the damp hair. Italy shuddered and bucked against the sheets. Germany's own erection was aching with the nearly irrefutable need to worship the younger Nation writing beautifully beneath him. When the third finger was added, he couldn't help the groan that escaped his own mouth.

For his part, Italy was taking the fingers like a champ. He ground into the sheets and forced himself back onto the slick digits that were slowly working him loose. He thought back at the size Germany's length in the shower and nearly passed out in the anticipation. Sure, he was a virgin, but he was still excited.

"Doitsu! Enough teasing, I want you to put it in!" He gasped. Germany bumped his fingers a few more times in his ass before crooking them inside. Italy screamed and saw stars as a white hot lick of pleasure jarred his spine. "Wh... What was that..." He sobbed into the pillows. He could almost hear Germany's evil grin as he withdrew his fingers from his thoroughly stretched entrance.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Germany said as he took his stance behind the still shaking Nation. Italy could barely breathe, but he nodded his head eagerly. He felt like one touch would make him explode, forget the thought of having Germany inside him.

The blunt head of Germany' length pressed at his entrance. The Italian couldn't help the excited gasp that leaked from is lips, and finally, finally, the stronger Nation pushed in.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cried out. Instinctively, Italy tensed up and tried to flinch away from the penetration. Germany hissed, on the brink of pain himself. But the redhead couldn't help it- the blond nation's member seemed so much bigger than those three fingers.

"Italy..." Germany gasped as he slid in further, despite the pained gasps the Italian was emitting. When he was fully seated in the warm, tight heat of the smaller Nation's ass, Germany finally let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

He did it. All those fantasies of taking Italy, and there he was, anxiously seated behind him as he waited for the Italian to adjust.

After what seemed like ages the Italian finally seemed to loosen up around the German. He bumped his hips forward experimentally, and when Italy whined and forced his hips back a little, Germany took control.

"Doitsu!" Italy cried as Germany snapped his hips forwards into his ass. It burned like nothing he'd ever felt before, but it was a good burn. He felt like he was being split apart, cleaved down the center and being utterly, completely used and exploited and it was so good. He groaned freely as the broad shoulders moved behind him, and the large hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise.

Sounds of skin slapping and gasps of pleasure filled the room. Germany looked down at the Italian and frowned when he noticed he could not see his face. He pulled out and flipped the smaller Nation over and slammed in again before even so much as a grunt of displeasure could be heard. He pounded into the thin frame and took the weeping erection in his hand. Italy arched his back and cried out as he mercilessly pumped his length as he drove his hips forward at a vicious pace.

Germany ducked down and claimed the wide open mouth for his own. Italy's arms flew up and wrapped tightly around his shoulders and neck as he pillaged his mouth greedily. The German pulled off for a breath to watch his lover's expressions.

Italy's eyes were darkened with lust and his bruised lips continued to produce the most beautiful sounds ever to be heard on this earth. The small Italian was gasping his name as he met him thrust for thrust beneath his muscular form.

"Nngh..." Italy whined, tilting his head back on the waves of pleasure. Germany's hips were driving in powerfully and hitting that wonderful, glorious spot faster and faster. It was so perfect, Italy could have died.

"Come on, Italy..." The German ground out into the crook of his neck, "I love you..." He said, jerking the red-haired Nation's length. The magical spot was hit head-on and the world went fuzzy around the edges as the Italian shrieked under the German's ministrations. He fell against the pillows in a panting heap, and the blond haired Nation wasn't far behind.

* * *

"...So..." Italy breathed heavily. Germany had somehow prevented himself from falling on top of the smaller Nation, and the Italian had scooted closer until he buried his face in Germany's broad chest. His ass burned like it had been put through the fires of hell, but he couldn't care less.

"Y-yeah, Italy...?" Germany whispered faintly into the now dry red hair. The Italian nuzzled into his chest and he noticed with a pang the sharp bruises that were just beginning to form on his hips.

"Can we do that again?" Italy asked brightly. He looked up with pleading eyes at the dumbfounded German.

Germany stared down at the smaller Nation, shocked. "Right now?" He questioned confusedly. He was definitely up for seconds, if that was what the Italian wanted.

"Well, I think I wanted to take a bath, first..." Italy yawned into the sweaty chest. Germany laughed, and Italy peeked up through his messy hair.

"I love you, Doitsu." He smiled. Germany blushed as he looked down at the serious Nation.

"I love you too, Italy..." He answered.

**AN/ Long winded porn is long winded. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
